Sadness and Joy
by LadyBardock
Summary: The life of a ninja can be brief. Sadness is what is always present in our lives. NejixHina Don't like don't read. Chapter 13 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto – thus the personages in my story are not of my creation.

For reviewers – please no flames, if you don't like it – then just close this window and leave me and my story alone. Thank you for reading. If you have any comments of suggestions about possible changes – please write. Constructive criticism will be warmly accepted. I want to apologize if I happen to make any grammatical or orthographical mistakes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadness, that one word could describe all the feelings in the hearts of all citizens of Konoha. Never before had they lost so many in such a desperate fight, never before so many families lost their loved ones, so many friends lost their comrades. The stone at the edge of the village was not big enough to carve all the name that should be on it, two more were standing now next to it, carrying the heaviest burden of the past. Numerous flowers lay in front of them, numerous candles were light in memory. At every time of day and night there was someone there, trying to find peace and loneliness, but to be there alone was impossible so many people wanted to be there.

She came there every night, trying not to be seen. She had two names she cherished on those rocks, her beloved younger sister who died as a chunin, and him who had been killed in such a brutal way that they couldn't find anything to bury in his grave. Her family grieved badly, her father cursed her for surviving the battle, he wanted her sister to be the heir, he wanted her to die in her place. If she could change time she would have died instead of Hanabi, then she wouldn't be feeling all this pain in her heart, then she wouldn't be suffering every night by this stone. Life would have been better that way. She looked at all the names of all the people she missed so much, Naruto, Neji, Hanabi, Shikamaru, TenTen and so many more. She couldn't find the answer why she had survived and the others had died. There was a moment when she thought death was near, but instead of death Sakura came and healed as many wounds on the battle field as she could. She pleaded for Sakura to go and heal someone else, but the response was firm and harsh, there was simply no one else to heal. Few came back, many of those few came back heavily wounded, some will never recover , some might. They all knew fighting a battle like that might bring death to many, but not in their worst dreams did anyone image so many to die, and so many come back wounded.

Days, turned into weeks, weeks into months, before she knew it had been almost four months from the battle that changed everything. Konoha was being rebuild and was slowly regaining its position, but the lost of the best ninjas was a heavy burden. It would take many generations to rebuild the power Konoha once had.

Hinata's life was even more miserable then before the war. Everyday she had to hear her bitter father talking about how he would prefer Hanabi to be in her place. Everyday she brought fresh flowers to the rocks. Her training as a medic nin was not going too well, she had problems concentrating, she had problems sleeping. She felt as if her life had ended with the lives of the people who were lost. Her team ,of which all had somehow survived, tried to make her see the bright side of surviving, they tried to make her happy and regain the strength needed to start over, but she was reluctant to accept the fact. She had no reason to live. It made Kiba and Shino really mad, both came back in very bad condition, Kiba on the brink of death, and yet both men fought hard to live. And she just wanted to die.

One say while training with Tsunade, the hokage looked at her.

"Hinata are you alright? You don't look so well" she asked.

"It's nothing, I just have some problems sleeping, and my stomach doesn't react too well to food.." she replied.

"Can I take a look at you?" Tsunade demanded.

"If you really want to, but it's nothing…" Hinata whispered.

"When did you have your last period?" Tsunade demanded.

"I don't remember, long time ago, but they never are regular so that's nothing new." Hinata replied.

"Hinata I think you may be pregnant." Tsunade said quietly "Let's make a blood test to make sure."

To the surprise of both the result was positive, Hinata was pregnant, but refused to tell the name of the father. Tsunade had told her it must have been at least the forth month, but Hinata could tell which day it was exactly. There was only one man in her life, and it happened only once, so there was no mistaking about that.

She came home with a heavy heart. She was no longer responsible for herself but also for her baby, more important his baby. She could feel her will to fight wake up, finally after all these month she had a part of him, and this time she will not let it die.

She demanded to speak with her father, telling him was a necessity, because his reaction if he found out by himself would be even worst.

When she entered the room she noticed her father was looking sadly out of the window, he was in pain the same as she was suffering from.

"Father, I came here to tell you something important" she began.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"It has been confirmed that I am going to have a child." She said not looking at him but starring out of the same window.

He turned to her.

"Who is the father?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, he's dead." She replied.

He looked sternly at her "Pray for this child to have the byakugan otherwise it will not be accepted into the family."

"I know father, but you shouldn't worry about that…" she whispered and walked out of the room.

She knew who the father was, and she knew her child would have the byakugan, and probably a stronger byakugan then hers.

She still could remember that night. It was the night before leaving Konoha to go and face the Atatsuki. She stayed up late, not being able to find comfort in sleeping. She walked around the garden and thought that it might be the last time she sees it. She wondered it anyone would take care of it if something happened to her. And then she noticed him. He was standing there looking at her. He did not say a word of greeting. He simply started talking "A ninja must always live his life as if there is no tomorrow. Because every mission can be deadly, and all of our friends and loved ones might not come back home. You have to live with it, you have to accept it."

"I can live with it, but that doesn't mean I have to accept it." She replied. "I will not watch my friends die, I will fight for them will all my strength." She replied.

"Look at yourself, your hands are not those of a ninja, you might want to change it badly, but what I said before is true, you are too kind, too gentile, those are the hands of a mother, a person taking care of gardens like this, not those of a warrior." He continued. "Stay home Hinata, don't take part in this mission. The Hyuga family needs you."

"I will not run away, that is my nindo, even if I can't win the battle on my own, I will do everything to save my friends. EVERYTHING."

"Would do everything to save me?" he whispered walking closer to her trying to catch her eye sight. "Because I would do everything to protect you" He came really close to her, slowly took out his hand and lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"Would you?"

"Yes I would." She answered.

What happened next was a surprise to her. Before she knew it, she was in his arms and in his bed. Before she knew it she had become his, and he had become hers. It was her first time with a man, and yet she somehow felt it was right. It could only be him. He demanded her and he got all she had to offer. They held each other as if there was no tomorrow.

And there was no tomorrow, not for him. The battle took place four days from that night, and in seven days his funeral took place.

That night she gave him all she had to give, but he gave her something more precious, something that will be with her even when he is gone. His child, their child, her reason to live after his life ended. The future of their clan and the future of their village.

Most of her friends were surprised with the news about the baby, most wondered who was the father, but no one dared to ask that question. Sakura helped her a lot, she kept her company, she helped her prepare the babies room and everything needed. With the help of her friends Hinata started living again, she slept better and soon her stomach problems stopped. Her father stopped commenting on the past, and reluctantly observed her growing belly. He kept wondering who the father was, but he did not dare ask again, if he did ask she would knew he is interested in the child, and he prefer her not to know.

She kept dreaming about him, in her dreams he was with her, impatiently awaiting the baby just as she was doing now. He would sleep with her, talk with her, he would help her with the baby. She thought a lot about him, and she wondered to who the child will be more alike to him or to her. She kept wondering what name he would have suggested for the child, and if he would have married her. She wondered if he had loved her, because she could feel that with every day her love was stronger. Their baby made it stronger.

The day her son was born was nice and sunny. The labor was long and painful, but the final cry of her baby made it all worth it. She felt pride when Sakura told her it was a boy. She looked at her tiny beautiful son, and finally made her decision, Hizashi Hyuga. The perfect name for him, the name his father would want him to have.

Lord Hyuga ran quickly to the hospital as soon as he heard that Hinata was in labor. Then he waited endless hours waiting for the end of it. When they finally let him into her room saying it was over he was scared. Scared of what he was about to see. She was laying on the bed with a little baby in her arms. He slowly walked up to her, Hizashi chose that particular moment to start crying again and then it happened he opened his eyes for the first time to take a look around the world. Lord Hyuga started at his grandson, into his perfect byakugan eyes. He felt relief, so this child was a Hyuga after all.

"Father, met Hizashi Hyuga, Hizashi this is your grandfather." She said carefully giving the child to her father.

"Hizashi?" he asked.

"Yes, Hizashi in honor to your dead brother." She responded.

He nodded his head. And she did not say more, especially the fact that it was not only his brother's name, but also the name of Hizashi's second grandfather. It was too early to tell him. She feared he might not understand, and that he might not accept the child if he knew. She also knew that the laws of her clan were unforgiving, and a child born from a branch family member must be branded, and she would do everything to protect her child.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up with the feeling of pain. His head hurt, his whole body hurt and he could not focus his mind on anything. Then he heard someone come by and felt a shot in his arm the pain went away and so did his consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time he woke up he felt pain, but less invading. The air was warm, and there was a faint smell of antiseptics in the air. It must have been a hospital of some kind. He tried to open his eyes but his head was all covered in bandages, he tried moving his hand to remove the blindfold, but his hand hurt with every move. He gave up and went back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third time he woke up he felt almost no pain, he was still tied up and in bandages, but those from his eyes had been removed. He saw white, a white clean surface above his head. He tried to move his head to the side but it began to hurt him again. Soon he heard a voice of a man reaching his consciousness.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked.

"I don't know, it hurts a bit, and I feel very uncomfortable." He replied "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital" came an answer.

"In what hospital?" he asked again.

"You are currently in the capital of the Country of Fire."

"Country of Fire? Where is that?"

"Can you tell me your name?" the man wanted to know.

"My name?... my name? I don't know!" he looked terrified and lost. Soon he felt a shot in his arm and feel back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"His condition is slowly improving, but it seems he lost his memory. It might be a temporary result of the injuries he suffered, his head was badly damaged." Said one voice.

"The x-ray shows that there is no internal damage to his brain so it must be a temporary lost. I'm glad we managed to save his eyes, the injuries around them seemed to be threatening but it is all going ok now" said the second voice.

"We need to tell Lord Kinto that he has awaken, he was the one to find him and to pay for his treatment." Said a third voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forth time we woke up there was a man sitting next to him.

"So you finally decided to talk to me?" he laughed at the injured man. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good morning, I'm ok, It doesn't hurt much"

"It doesn't hurt much? And you say that after many weeks of coma and heavy wounds?" the man laughed again "You indeed are someone extraordinary, the doctors are surprised you survived at all."

"My name is Lord Ryu Kinto, and I found you on my journey home to the capital. It was me who brought you here." He smiled at the young man "Can you remember you name?"

"No I cannot, why did you save me?" the young man asked.

"Call it a weakness of heart, all my friends keep laughing that I always spend too much money and time on people who are less fortunate then I am. I saw you were suffering so I decided to help. That's all. I could tell by your uniform that you are a ninja from one of the hidden villages, but unfortunately your headband was lost, so I can't tell you from which one."

"Did any of my belongings survive?" the injured man asked.

"Yes, all the things I found on you should be somewhere here at the hospital, I asked them to keep them for you just in case you finally wake up." Lord Ryu explained.

"Finally? How long was I in a coma?" the young man asked quietly.

"Almost 12 weeks." Came the response. "I will go and ask a nurse to bring you your belongings, you still have to rest but I think they will let you take a look at them. I must be going now I have many duties to attend to" He said and walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon a nurse came in holding a bag with some clothes in it. She sat next to him and began to take out things that were found on him. Then she left him saying she would be back soon to collect them again. There was simple white and black uniform, some bandages, nothing special. While looking carefully at the uniform he noticed a piece of paper in one of the pockets. He slowly took it out, it was a short note written in a nice feminine style which somehow seemed familiar to him. It was short. "Neji, when you get this note my team will already be on our way. Sorry for not staying longer I wish I could stay here forever with you but that's not possible. Promise me you will be careful during your mission, I will be awaiting your return. Hinata" Those words brought back a simple image of a little girl with dark blue hair picking flowers in a huge garden. "Hinata, what a beautiful name." he thought. And my name is Neji it somehow seemed right. He put the note away and noticed one more piece of paper, this time it was a photo of a family. There was a tall man, with long dark hair, next to him there were two girls, one of which he had just recalled. "Hinata" he whispered again. She was much older, her hair was long and more blue then in his memory, she was smiling but deep in her eyes he could see sadness. The other girl was a lot alike to the man, she had long black hair, she was much younger then Hinata and she seemed totally different. He could see in her eye that she must have been very stubborn and lively. A complete opposite of her sister. Yes he thought they were sisters. He smiled to himself for finally solving one more clue. He hid both treasures under his pillow and soon he fell asleep because of the drugs that were injected by the coming back nurse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next he woke up there was a doctor at his bed.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Better, thank you." Neji answered.

The doctor took out a small flash light and started shinning it into his eyes trying to see something and checking his reactions to the light.

"Strange, I never seen eyes like these before. I will give you a mirror and can you try to remember if you had eyes like these all your life." He handed Neji the mirror.

Neji looked in surprise it was the first time he had seen himself since waking up, first he noticed he had very long chocolate hair, then he noticed what the doctor was talking about, his eyes where white, pupil less, with a light shade of violet. While his stay in the hospital he did not think much about how he looked, but now he realized how strange he must have looked to them. Then he recalled the photo, all the people in it had eyes like these. He slowing extended his hand to retrieve his treasure. He showed the photo to the doctor.

"I see, so this must be your family, you have the same eyes and you are very alike to them as well. It must be some genetical fault passed down from generation to generation." The doctor concluded.

"So this is not a common thing?" Neji asked.

"No, it is not. I have never seen eyes like that before, and I have never heard about people who had such eyes, sorry but I can't be of any help to tell you more about your origin. But there is one very particular thing about you that might also be of some help. Once we take off you bandages you'll notice it as well. Now I suggest you go back to sleep, the more you sleep the better the treatment is." The doctor explained and gave the nurse an order, soon he got one more shot in his arm and fell quickly asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later his treatment was finally coming to an end. They still forced him to rest and sleep a lot, but most the bandages where removed and most of his wounds had healed. He still had his head covered with bandages but that was also about to change. He was sitting up on the bed, and the nurse was slowly unwrapping the white tape. The doctor was just next carefully observing his head. When the last bandage was taken off the doctor came and carefully examined Neji's head.

"You need to be very careful, any injury now and the consequences are unpredictable. Now take a look at this, does this remind you of anything?" He handed Neji a mirror.

He carefully looked at himself, he cognized the hair, the eyes, but under the bandages there were strange marking on his forehead. Suddenly he felt a pain, the mark hurt him, then came a memory he could see the man for the photo and a second man just like him, the latter laying on the ground holding his forehead in pain. It was his father. He had the same mark. Strange none of the people on the photo had these markings, they wore their foreheads bare as if proud of the fact that they were bare. One thought struck him, having such markings made him inferior in his own family. He could remember the rage and anger he used to feel, he could remember that that part of the family really hurt him. He could not grasp the reason, but the feeling was rooted deep in his mind.

"So do you know what it is?" the doctor demanded.

"Yes I do, it is a curse mark." Neji replied faintly.

"A curse mark? Are you talking about some nonsense magic stuff?" the doctor kept asking.

"Yes, something like that. It is a symbol of my family." He did not say anything more. He kept glancing as his own face and he kept thinking about how similar he looked to that girl and man on the photo, he looked more like a son and brother to them, then did Hinata look like a sister and daughter as she really was to them. Only those strange eyes were the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later he left the hospital and moved into the house of Lord Kinto, at first he objected to use his hospitality, but he simply had no where else to go, and he still needed time to recover. Finally in weeks he could go out, get some fresh air, and could normally eat, and he could sleep and live without being stuffed with drugs all the time. He stayed in a lesser part of the house, away for the Lord's family and all the noise Kinto's grandchildren made all the time. He felt comfortable in his simple room, with white walls. The view on the garden was beautiful and peace and quiet was all he needed for now.

His first night he fell asleep fast, but instead of sleeping calmly images slowly came to his mind. He could see Hinata again, as a little girl, as a teenager, as a young woman. He saw her smiling, crying, blushing and looking away. Then he saw a large room, a lot of people gathered there, and she was standing in front of him.

"Prepare to defend yourself my brother!" she told him. Then he could see flashbacks of their battle, soon she was on the ground bleeding badly. Soon they were taking her away saying that her heart had stopped. He wanted to yell at everyone asking what happened and why they were fighting but that very moment he woke up.

"Why did she call me brother? I don't get it. Am I her brother? If yes then why I am branded and why are they not? If yes then why do I keep thinking of her as of my girl and not my sister? Why do I feel that there is much more between us?" instead of going back to sleep he decided to walk around the garden it was getting bright again, and his instincts told him he had something to do. Soon he found himself a nice thick tree and started punching it as if it was his normal thing to do in the morning. His body remembered all the moves it needed to do, all his training, and he felt the need to comply.


	3. Chapter 3

His life slowly began to settle itself. Lord Kinto's children were bit reluctant towards the new inhabitant of their home, but his grandchildren found it a challenge to meet Neji. They saw him as a great mystery, as someone special and they were incredibly curious. Lord Kinto had two children, Lady Kyoto and Lord Hashobi, both were happily married and produced a stunning number of offspring. In total there were five children living in the household. The oldest and the future heir was Akira, a bright seven year old boy, then there were the twins Hideo and Shinobu aged six, the girls were the youngest Ayumi aged six as well, and the youngest of all Fujiko aged five. All his grandchildren were rather spoiled so the were extremely lively and most of the servants couldn't handle them. Lord Ryu didn't mind, he loved them all and in their presence he felt younger and happy. His daughter and son were not alike to their father, they had a more strict idea about the way children should behave, and as well they did not approve their fathers way of giving out money and helping people. Both feared that their father would have been used and hurt by other people. So the idea that someone would come and live in their house was a bit too much for them, but no arguments could convince their father that he made a wrong decision. And as it was in fact his home they could not object any longer.

After the first night at his new home Neji discovered that he liked to train. His morning training made him feel good, he somehow knew that this was the way he used to spend most of his time, and the feeling of tiredness in his body made him feel satisfied and content. During the day he noticed that the other inhabitants of the house had a problem with him. The servants did not know how to treat him, he was not a part of the family, he was not a guest, and at the same time he was not a servant. His position in the house was unspecified and it made him feel uncomfortable as well. He spent most of the day walking around and getting to know the place, he noticed that the library was very well chosen and he could recall many books which he must have read in his past. The gardens were very well kept, and the servants were well trained, everything was in order, clean but modest at the same time. Somehow it made him feel comfortable, as if he had lived in a similar house before, but this feeling did not bring any memories back, just a mere sense of belonging.

Lord Kinto asked him to eat dinner with the family, and so he did. It was then when he first met the children and grandchildren of the landlord. He noticed that both Lady Kyoto and Lord Hashobi and their spouses treated him rather coldly, he somehow felt that having a stranger in their house made them worry, so he decided to stay out of their way. The children reacted totally differently from their parents, they all kept asking question, looking at him, and soon he realized that they wouldn't just leave him alone. He was finally saved by Lord Ryu who asked him to come to his office.

"I was wondering do you have any idea about what you would like to do in your life?" asked the Lord "Do you remember what you used to do?"

"I would like to make myself useful. And I would like to continue my training as a ninja." Neji answered.

"Do you know anything about doing business and accountancy?" the Lord demanded.

"I think so, I think I must have done it before." Came the answer.

"Really? Then from tomorrow I would like to see you here in my office I think we will find some suitable post for you." He smiled at Neji and Neji smiled back.

"I will do everything to return the kindness that you showed towards me, taking in a stranger to your own home is something most people would not do. I am very grateful that you have saved my life."

"You may go now, try to rest before tomorrow. And keep in mind to run swiftly away from those little devils, they can really get under your skin." He smiled ending the conversation.

Neji bowed and left the room.

Lord Ryu sat at his desk looking at the door. "He has a good look in his eyes, he must have really been someone extraordinary. It was a good thing to help him." He smiled at himself and went back to work.

The next day Neji showed up in the morning to begin his work. At first Lord Ryu did not know what tasks to give him so he gave him several different things to test what he was capable of. It turned out that he did them all perfectly. "He must have been trained and educated extremely well, even my children don't know a thing about these matters." He thought. It had been decided that Neji was going to be his assistant, and Lord Kinto felt a relief because this meant he would have more time for his family. In the evening he told about his decision to his children but their reaction was very cold.

"Father are you sure you want this stranger to meddle into our private affairs?" said his daughter.

"I agree, you know nothing about him, he might do it badly, or worst he might cheat on you, and ruin you!" Said Lord Hashobi backing up his sister.

"Well I know one thing, he knows how to do it, moreover he knows how to do it better then any of you. I have no idea who he was before, but he was trained to do it, as if he was trained to be a Lord himself. Who knows maybe he is a Lord." Explained Lord Kinto. "You shouldn't worry that much, I think one day he will remind himself of his own family, and according to the doctors that day might come sooner then later. And when it does he will be on his away."

"What if he doesn't remember?? Said Lady Kyoto.

"Contrary, what if he does remember and he is just cheating you to use you father?" attacked Lord Hashobi

"I don't believe that, and one thing you must admit I am good in telling people's hearts. And to answer your question my dear, if he doesn't recall his past, we will simply help him. He is from one of the hidden villages, and there are only several, so visiting one or two might do the trick." He smiled at his children. " Don't worry that much, this old man knows what he is doing."

"I hope you are right, for your sake and for the sake of our family." Concluded Lord Hashobi.


	4. Chapter 4

His duties were not a burden to him, he had a feeling that he had been doing similar things before so he adjusted quickly to the new situation. With time the children of Lord Kinto started treating him a bit more welcome, although it was visible that they still had some reservations towards him. The only thing he found very hard to adjust to were the children. He felt that his contacts with children as such in his past were very limited and that he did not spend much time with people of this age. Every dinner he was bombarded with thousands of questions which made him feel very uneasy.

"Why do you have long hair?" asked Ayumi.

"Because I like it this way." He replied.

"But men don't have long hair!" she concluded.

"In my family they do." He replied calmly.

"Why do you have white eyes, they are really strange!" asked Hideo.

"All people in my clan have such eyes." He replied.

"In your clan? What is a clan?" demanded Shinobu.

"A clan is like a big family." Replied his mother Lady Kyoto.

"Where is your family? Why aren't they here with you?" asked Fujiko.

"I don't know. Please excuse me." He replied and walked away from the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is my family? And why aren't they here with me?" he kept wondering. "Where is my home?" he asked himself looking at a map in the library. Soon he heard Lady Kyoto come in. He did not need to turn back to see it was her, he simply knew it.

"I want to apologize for my daughter, she dose not understand much yet." She said.

"It's nothing, she just asked a question every one asks himself about me. The only difference is that she did it out load." He replied kindly.

"Thank you for your understanding."

"She is just a child, and even tough her words can hurt, she did not mean it." He replied.

She just walked away thinking that he was an amazing person as her father said before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every time he went to sleep he could see the scene of the battle he dreamt the first night. Every time he saw more details, and he felt more. His feelings were complicated, he hater her and he loved her. He was surprised by her, and he was attracted by her. He was terrified with the way he had treated her. He must have been around 13 years old when it happened, and now looking back at that situations he could see how bitter and angry he was. Each morning he woke up with the feeling that he was not a good person at all. That he did not deserve to live, and that he did not deserve to survive. He nearly killed her, and that feeling kept killing him inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day when he was working at his desk he heard a loud argument in the garden.

"I told you no pets!" said Lord Hashobi to his eldest son.

Neji looked out of the window to see Akira holding a little black cat in his arms. He saw the look the boy had in his eyes, the look of fierceness and will to protect something precious to him.

"Yes I remember father, but this cat has no home, and I want to take care of it." The boy explained his opinion.

"I said no! If you start taking in pets then before we know it we will have a zoo here, you are just like your grandfather!" he yelled at his son.

"And is being alike to grandfather bad?" asked back his son.

His father looked at him in amazement, his kindest child stood up for himself and demanded something. Moreover he found the one argument he could no beat, deep inside Lord Hishobi knew that he was right, being alike to Ryu Kinto was not a bad thing. He had to admit defeat.

"Ok I will agree, but only on one condition, you will personally take care of this pet. It will sleep in your room, you will keep it clean, feed it, and you will make sure it causes no problems."

"I will father." the boy promised.

"And be aware this is the first and last time I make an exception to my rules. This cat is your responsibility, and if you will not take good care of it you will be punished for it. Do you understand?" He demanded an answer.

"Yes father, I understand." The boy looked at his father with a smile. A smile full of confidence and faith in himself.

Soon he ran away to join the other children and show them their new friend.

Lady Kyoto came into the garden and started talking with her brother.

"Why did you give in? You know that if we step back once that they will not let us live!"

"Maybe not, but if he fails to take care of the cat then he will learn that taking in pets is a demanding responsibility. I think this exception is worth being tested, and maybe they all will learn something from it." He explained his decision to his sister.

"What did he say to make you change your mind so easily?" she inquired.

"He told me that he is just like our father, and I must admit being like him is not that bad, and that doesn't make him a bad person. Our children look up to our father and this time Akira chose to take as example his grandfather. I can't make him respect my father and at the same time not permit him to act as father does."

"I see, and maybe you are right after all. That Neji guy is not that bad."

"We'll see in time, but he seems to be ok." He reluctantly admitted it. He had many contacts with him because of doing business in town which was his task, and it was hard not to notice that Neji was diligent and really did a good job. The same meant that he had less work, and that his father had less work, and both those things were good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Neji noticed Akira had been walking around the garden without the cat. Soon the boy sat under one of the trees and looked hopelessly up. Taking a closer look Neji noticed the cat sitting on of the branches not willing to come or too scared to come down by himself.

He decided to go and help the child because he knew that if Akira went to his family with this problem then they would accuse him of not being able to take care of the cat.

The boy was surprised to see Neji come to talk with him. He did not want to admit he failed with the cat, and that he had a problem. Neji just looked up the tree, and said "You know your cat looks a bit scared up there, I think it's time for you to feed it as well." He said walking up to the tree, at first he had no idea what to do to help the child but then his instincts told him what his mind could not remember. He simply walked up the tree and reached the branch the cat was sitting on, the cat wasn't too happy and tried to scratch him, but Neji held it away from himself and managed to stay away from the claws.

He noticed the way the boy looked at him when he came down and gave the cat back.

"What wrong Akira?" he asked.

"How did you do that?" the boy demanded he still could not believe his eyes.

"You mean walk up the tree? That was just a easy trick, you never seen something like that before?" Neji asked in amazement.

"No, it was like magic!" the boy exclaimed.

"So this is one more thing I can do and others can't, I must be more careful next time" he thought.

"You know what, I think you should go to the pet store with your cat, get a nice collar and leash for it, then it won't run away from you again. Remember to buy some cat food as well. You should also go to the vet and get the cat examined. Your father won't be happy if you forget to take care of her."

"Of her?" the boy asked.

"Yes, of her, this cat if a girl." Neji explained.

"Thank you very much!" said the boy smiling. He ran quickly to do as he was advised. He was happy that he wasn't caught by his father, and at the same time he realized there was someone at home on who he could count on.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade was very concerned with Hinata and the little Hizashi. The young girl had many heart injured before, and the labor was too long for her. The Hokage's worries were soon confirmed by careful examination. Hinata was not capable of working as a ninja anymore, meaning she could not take part in any mission despite her joanin rank. Because of the child she was on leave anyway, but Tsunade warned her that she will be needed in the hospital as soon as possible. Not going on missions was one thing, but working in the hospital was another. Her health would not be threatened by this duty, and Tsuande didn't want her pupil to stay home all the time with her despotic father and her baby.

Young Hizashi was a demanding child, he cried rarely but he demanded constant attention instead. He was a bright boy, always smiling and loved to be carried around. He was spoiled by everyone, especially but Sakura and his grandfather. To everyone's surprise the elder Hyuga was very fond of his grandson and willing took care of him. Hinata thought that he probably was trying to make up all what he did not have time to discover when she and Hanabi were little. With his grandson Lord Hyuga was not a Lord, but just a loving grandfather, although he tried to hide it anyway he could. Hinata first realized it when one morning she went to the babies room to check on her son, and did not find him there. She finally found him in her father's office sleeping in his grandfather's arms. It was a sweet sight for her, she was really happy that her father had become kinder to her in the last weeks, and she was even more content to discover that he accepted and cherished his grandson and future heir. She hoped that although she was a disappointment to him, that maybe this little boy will make it up in all the fields she failed so badly.

The child made her happy as never before. She had someone to live for, someone to take care of, and she a reason to live. Soon she was blossoming, she gained confidence under the loving smile of her son. For him she was not a failure, for him she was his beloved mother and nothing could change that. She began to change, she took on her duties as a medical ninja willingly, and she sacrificed all her time to her son. Soon people began to notice that she smiled more and stuttered less. That she was nice as always but more sure of herself and out going to people. Her little patients at the hospital loved her as a mother, demanding her attention and kindness. Attracted by her smile and sensitive heart. She helped them in any way she could and in return she got something she always lacked in her life, love and acceptance. While she was working Hizashi was taken care of by Sakura, Lord Hyuga or one of the nurses and everyone was happy with this arrangement.

Each day she woke up with the feeling that something was missing in her life, but that gap was slowly filling in and her life was no longer empty. She wished he could have seen their child's smile, and she wondered if he would have spoiled him as all the people around did, but he was not there. And he would never be there. Her father tried to persuade her to marry for the good of the child, so that her son would have a father, but she could never agree to something like that. There was only one man in her life and despite the fact that he was dead no one could take his place in her heart and bed.

Lord Hyuga felt surprised with the new emotions he came across when taking care of his grandson. He was proud of him, and in a way he was proud that his daughter finally did something right. This child was a perfect Hyuga and nothing could change that, even the fact that his mother was a failure. He promised himself that this time he would raise this child right, spend time on training yes, but at the same time show this child that he loved him, and not make the same mistakes he made raising his daughters. She did not agree to marry anyone, and when he asked the second time he still refused to name the father. But for him it was even better, this child was a Hyuga and no other family could take him or fight for him. This child was going to be the heir and he will be raised as the Heir. He kept promising himself that this time he will not make the mistakes he did before.

One day when Hinata and Sakura were returning from the hospital Sakura asked her friend to step in for a cup of tea before heading home.

Ever since she heard Hianta was pregnant she had one question to ask and she never found the courage to ask it.

"Hinata I need to know. Just say yes or no, I won't be mad at you." She told her.

"No, Naruto is not the father of my child. And no, he did not cheat on you." Hinata said without hearing the question.

"How did you know I was going to ask about that?" Sakura asked.

"I noticed the way you look at me and Hizashi as if trying to guess if it was Naruto. And it was not him." Replied Hinata.

"Then who was it Hinata?" Sakura whispered.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. I promised myself not to tell anyone, so I'm very sorry but this is something I prefer to keep to myself. He is dead, so lets leave it at that."

"He is the reason why you go to the rock everyday?" Sakura asked.

"Yes" came a short response. She closed her eyes trying to fight away the tears. She did not want to cry, no in front of someone. Not in front of Sakura, but then she realized Sakura had tears in her eyes as well.

"You know every time I look at you and Hizashi I get the feeling deep in my heart that I should have a child of my own. Naruto wanted to have sex, but I kept refusing saying that we need to get married first. I was so stupid. Now I have nothing…" she began to weep. "He is gone, and I will never have his children and I will be alone. I knew you loved him, and I was hoping it was his child, you know why? Because that would mean I would have a part of him to love."

They feel into each others arms, crying out their souls. Both were weeping for the men they lost, and for the future that was barred along with them. Their bond tightened, and from that day they were more like sister then friends.

Lee was trying to come to terms with his new life. After the war he was badly injured and his treatment was extremely long. Soon after it turned out his health was still in bad condition, he was not capable of working full time as a ninja, but then came a proposition he never considered. Tsunade gave him a new job, and now he had his own team and train. The kids he was taking care of were demanding, and this duty consumed most of his time. He had no time to come back to those nightmares which used to haunt him. The battle filed, his beloved TenTen and her death, the death of his best friend Neji, and the despair when he heard he could not go on missions anymore. Soon he regained his enthusiasm and his pupils made his life bright. And recently he had been observing someone very special, someone he used to admire, someone who was equally lonely as him. Maybe this time around he would get more lucky he thought. He tried to bum into her as often as possible, and today she even smiled at him.

When she saw Lee again Sakura noticed that he smiled at her more, and that she generally saw him more recently. When she finished worked at the hospital he would wait to walk her home and try to chat a bit. It made her freak out a bit. She knew Lee used to have a crush on her, and she knew he was engaged with TenTen, but at the same time she knew he must have been as lonely as she was. They both lost their teams, and most of their friends. Maybe it was time to go on she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been almost a year since he was found injured by Lord Kinto. His live was ordinary, if not to say boring. He trained every morning, he worked in the afternoon and evening . The only bright thing in it were the children. Never before had he considered children to be interesting. They never let him get bored, always asking questions or needing help with something. He patiently came to search them after each escape from the servants, and he patiently told them how they should behave. Both Lady Kyoto and Lord Hashobi looked jealously as he talked and played with their kids, and as their kids obeyed and listened to him. No one before had so great influence on their offspring and it made them feel a bit uneasy. At first it made them worried, but soon they both realized that his influence was of the positive kind, and that was something they could not contradict. They always wanted their children to be good and to behave, so finally when someone managed to do it they would not oppose in any way. Lord Hashobi was glad no more pets were introduced into the household because then it would be a total mad house. Little Maya was a kind kitten, and she behaved very well. Soon she became a permanent resident in the main office sleeping on the lap of either Lord Ryu, Neji or Lord Hashobi. She did not disturb anyone, and she learned Akira a very important lesson. He took care of the cat, and he learned how to be responsible which made his father very proud. Neji had been treated as a family member, and soon he took over many duties of Lord Ryu. The old man sometimes even wished for him to never recall who he used to be, because that would mean he would go away and all the work would go back into the old man's hands.

One day something unexpected happened, within the usual mail Lord Hashobi found a peculiar note which in fact was a threatening note.

He immediately called his father and Neji to take a look at it.

"If you won't pay us 1 000 000 your son will be killed. Await further details."

The note was short and imprecise but it could not be taken lightly. The Kinto family was one of the richest in the Country of Fire, and a kidnapping or murder of the heir was a big problem.

Lord Kinto was terrified, and said he would pay the money just to make sure his grandson was safe. But both Lord Hashobi and Neji opposed the idea.

"Can't you see father that this is what they want? To get paid without even proving that they can kidnap him. This house is well guarded and if you really want to spend that money we should rather get some more guards then pay those bastards." Said Lord Hashobi.

"I agree" said Neji " It's better to pay this money to some good people who need a job then to pay some kidnappers."

"He is right father, better give employment to some good and decent people then pay these criminals. I suggest we ask the Feudal Lord to give us one of his teams of bodyguards for the time being, and then we could go and sign a contract with one the ninja villages ensuring the protection of the family."

"That's a good idea my boy, but what if the kidnapping takes place soon?" demanded Lord Ryu.

"I think we needn't worry for the time being, this note is only about the money, and It doesn't even say how we should pay them. So we should wait for the second note giving details of payment and then start worrying." Said Neji.

"You're logical as always Neji, and as always you are right, even if I wanted to pay I don't know how" Lord Ryu began to laugh. "Hashobi will you go and ask the Feudal Lord for his help? He is in dept to us so he should not hesitate."

"Very well father, I will do it right away." Said Lord Hashobi and left.

"Neji I have one request, take the rest of the day off and keep an eye on Akira, and if anything happens protect him." Asked Lord Ryu.

"Of course my Lord." Replied Neji with a bow. "I will attend to it right away."

The children when really happy hearing that Neji would take care of them the whole afternoon and evening. They spent most of the time in the garden, the girls were picking flowers for the dining table, and they boys were playing hide and seek. Neji was just sitting next to them, carefully observing and answering the girls questions about flowers.

"How do you know so much about flowers?" they kept asking but he did not know the answer. It was one more thing he remembered and not remembered where he learn it. When thinking of flowers he thought of that beautiful girl Hinata and somehow he felt it was her doing that he knew all these flowers and their meanings, but as always when it come to his past he was never sure of anything.

Time whet by quickly, soon the children were put to sleep and the men gathered once again in the office this time accompanied by Lady Kyoto. They did not want any servants or other members of the family know about this delicate situation.

"So what did the Feudal Lord say?" demanded Lord Ryu.

"He said that he will gladly give us a team of Bodyguards, but for know it is impossible. One of his sons is on a journey to the capital of the Land of Wind, but as soon as he returns that team of guards will be at our disposal."

"And when will that be?" demanded Lady Kyoto.

"In six days at best." He replied.

"That will have to do for now. I thought more about it and now I am sure we are doing the right things. This house is well guarded and unless they are professional ninjas no one will get in." he explained " So let's wait for those bodyguards."

"There is something more father, I discussed with the Feudal Lord the matter of signing a contract with one of the ninja villages, and he suggested the village hidden in the leaves. He said that in two months time there will be a delegation from that village to sign a contract with him, and as their delegates will be here we could negotiate with them as well."

"That's perfect timing, the village hidden in the leaves you say? They are one of the main villages, a strong village. Very well we will negotiate with them. Let's go to sleep now it's been a long and stressful day for all of us." He excused himself and went to retire.

"The village hidden in the leaves" Neji whispered to himself but Lord Hashobi thought it was directed to him.

"Yes, we will negotiate with them." He said. Neji looked at him, puzzled. "Does this name remind you of something?" he asked looking at the shocked young man.

"I'm not sure, I just remember that they are very strong and nothing more." Replied Neji.

"Don't worry one day it will all come back." Lady Kyoto gave him an encouragement smile and went away. Soon Lord Hashobi left as well, but Neji decided he was not sleepy at all and began to look at the papers laying on the desk trying to sort them out. He liked when everything was in order, and he felt he would not be able to sleep anyway. The name village hidden in the leaves kept coming back to his mind, along with an image of a blue haired girl Hinata. Before he knew it he fell asleep on the desk in front of him.

He could see a mountain with five faces carved into it, there was a red building, and several streets going from the square in front of it. There were many people walking around, many faces he felt he knew or he used to know. "The village hidden in the leaves" those words echoed in his mind. Then he saw a forest, it was a forest full of life, a lot of green trees, animals, insects. He felt happy, then he saw her, she was standing in a meadow picking wild flowers, she looked so beautiful he wanted to run to her but she was getting further every time he tried to run closer. He wanted to ask her who she was and why she was in all his dreams. But then he realized why, he could feel it with every bit of his body and soul. He loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

„Hinata" he whispered in his sleep and suddenly woke up. He looked at the clock it was 3 a.m. Something was wrong. His instincts told him something was very wrong. Before he could even realize his hands made the sign of the tiger and his byakugan turned on. He knew what he was doing, he could remember how to do it.

He carefully examined what he saw slowly changing the range of sight to see the whole house. Then he noticed what had startled him, there was someone sneaking into the house. The intruder was going along the corridor leading for the children's wings and he was carrying something. No, someone, he was carrying Akira who had fainted or been drugged.

He knew what to do, he went out of the office and ran after the kidnapper. He turned off his byakugan and caught up with him in the garden.

"Stop! Let the child go!" he quietly said approaching the attacker.

He man was taken by surprise and dropped the child. He looked at the person who interrupted him.

"Better back down my friend, you don't know who you are messing with."

"No you better back down, because you don't know who you are messing with." Neji said in a threatening tone.

"I am a shinobi from the village of the mist and no one will stand in my way." He said taking out his kunai and attacking Neji.

His body automatically came into position and he easily dogged the attacked. Then he put forwards his hand attacked himself throwing away the kidnapper. Then he heard some noise. He looked around to see five other shinobi on the roof of the house looking down on him.

"You thought I would go on such an important mission alone?" he kidnapper hissed "I did not plan on killing anyone tonight, but I think our plans have just changed."

He noticed several kunai heading his direction just in time to turn on his byakugan and use the palm rotation. All the weapons were dogged and an expression of disbelief on the kidnappers faces turned into rage. Soon more weapons were launched at him, but he easily defended himself. The glancing blows of the palm rotation woke up several servants and soon Lord Ryu and Hashobi appeared in the doorway not believing their own eyes. They saw Neji fight for the first time, and they saw the byakugan for the first time, it scared them, soon they noticed Akira tied up laying safely on the ground, and they both ran to pick him up.

In the mean time the shinobi were concentrated on Neji. None of their distance attacks worked so they decided to go into frontal, but that was a lethal mistake. Neji's hand to hand combat was perfect, and his gentle first technique made it easy to defeat all the attackers. One 64 strikes and all six shinobi lay on the ground heavily wounded.

Neji ran up towards Lord Ryu.

"Is he ok?" he asked.

"Yes he's just been put to sleep." Lord Hashobi replied.

"There are two more shinobi on the roof I will go and take care of them." Neji told them and made his move.

Soon all the attackers were tied up in the middle of the garden, surrounded by the inhabitants of the house. A servant was sent to go for the town militia and soon more people were present. A doctor confirmed that Akira was alright. And then he informed the militia that the kidnappers were dying so if any information was to be taken from them it had to be done fast.

"What's wrong with them?" the captain of the militia asked.

"Their internal organs had been destroyed, don't ask me how it was done, I just know they will die soon." The doctor replied.

"Who did this?" the captain asked Lord Ryu.

"He did" Lord Ryu replied pointing at Neji "He is a friend of ours and we asked him to protect the heir after that threatening message."

"Very wise, taking in a shinobi of this skill was indeed a wise move." Answered the captain. "We will interrogate the attackers and soon we will tell you more about their commissioner. This was not a amateur kidnapping, and I fear the danger is not over yet. But with this man around you need to fear anything."

"How did you know there were two more on the roof?" he asked turning to Neji.

"I could see them." Neji replied.

The captain looked at him with disbelief. "There is only one kekei genkai of that type" he said "That is the byakugan."

"Lord Ryu you should have told us before that you had a Hyuga protecting your family, then I wouldn't have to worry so much." Said the captain towards the landlord.

"A Hyuga?" asked Lord Kinto.

"Yes the Byakugan is unique to the Hyuga clan from the Hidden leave Village. Three years ago I met a shinobi from that family during one of my missions, I think her name was Hinata. Yes Hinata Hyuga, she was unbeatable."

"Hinata isn't that strong" whispered Neji. Then he realized what he just said, he could remember that she was weak, and suddenly memories came back. His family, his home, his village. The images of his friends, his father and other relatives came flashing before his eyes. The Hyuga clan, his role in the clan, all the pain he suffered and all the pain he caused to Hinata suddenly it all made sense, it all formed one big picture. The puzzle was solved.

"Neji are you all right?" asked Lord Ryu.

"Yes, I am fine." He replied looking very pale.

"You can remember now?" he asked.

"Yes, I can." Replied Neji " I will go rest now." And he left.

"What was wrong with him?" asked the captain some time later.

"You see, he's been staying in our house for over a year because he lost his memory, something you said must have unblocked his past." Replied Lord Kinto. "I wonder what will happen now?" he asked out load.


	8. Chapter 8

She was asked to see the Hokage first thing in the morning.

"Hinata we have a situation, as I told you before I was to go to the capital of the Land of Fire to sign a new contact with them in two months. I have just received word that there has been some kind of situation there, if I understand correctly a grandson and heir of one of the most wealthy citizens was nearly kidnapped and they ask for permanent protection. I can't go there personally, so Hinata this is your first mission in a long time, go there assess the situation and recommend a team to fulfill this duty. You are to leave in one hour. Sakura will take over your shift in the hospital." Tsuande demanded.

"Yes I will leave shortly." Hinata replied quietly "But why have you chosen me to do this?"

"You are well prepared by your father for doing these kind of things, and you are the only ninja with the right rank to do it. I won't send some stupid genin to deal with one of our most important clients." Came a swift response. " Your father had already approved. There is no risk in this mission, it's mainly diplomatic so you needn't worry too much."

"I am not worried it's just that I don't want to leave Hizashi for so long, maybe someone else could go there…" she suggested.

"No! You spend too much time at home anyway. It's time you came back to life, and I need help with all this diplomatic shit. You are the best person for the job, so don't make me repeat myself and get going! Here are the details" demanded Tsunade.

Hinata left Konoha as ordered and headed off alone towards the capital of the Land of Fire.

She began her duties with visiting the Feudal Lord who had called for Konoha's assistance. She was given a report on the situation which she promised to looked into afterwards. The negotiations were long, and the Feudal Lord had many demands but Hinata's instructions were precise and clear, and she signed the contract according to the guidelines of Tsunade. Konoha was to assist the Feudal Lord in any situation, and no permanent troops were needed, the financial terms were very good for Konoha, and the Feudal Lord felt safe knowing that a strong shinobi organization will always be ready to help him.

Later she installed herself in a nice hotel and began to read the report she was given. So there was already one attempt of kidnapping the child and it was stopped by the guards. That was good it meant that this Lord Kinto had some good guards around. She decided that she would visit this lord the next day and take a close look at the household and decide that kind of contract to propose. Tsuande did not give her many details about this deal so Hinata felt a bit scared.

The next day she put on her elegant kimono with the symbol of Konoha embodied on her chest and went to Kinto estate. She was guided by the servants to the office of the Landlord and she gently knocked on the door. She heard someone walk up to open it and soon she was looking into eyes identical as hers. She managed to whisper "Nissan" just before she did what she was best at, she simply fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

That night he could not fall asleep. He kept staring at the selling and thinking about his past. There were still some blank spots, many things he could not link, but most came back. He remembered the battle he got injured in, he remembered the pain when he was trying to save his life. He remembered things from the distant past. Hinata, and her role in his life. He remembered how he used to observe her, watch over her, love her from a distance. He remembered how he used to hate her, punish her for his pain, how he used to release his anger on her. He remembered how badly he hurt her during the chunin exam. Then came memories of his friends, TenTen, Lee, Naruto and so many others.

He decided to stay with Lord Kinto until the safety of the family was secure. He reluctantly told them about who he was and where he was from. They were all sad he was leaving them, but his place was somewhere else.

Two days later he was working at the office when he heard a knock on the door, when he went to answer he noticed blue hair and white eyes, the same eyes as his own. Then he leaned down to grab her before she fell to the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up feeling something wet on her face, when she opened her eyes she noticed several people standing around. She was laying on something soft, then she realized she was in his arms. She looked at him still not believing her eyes.

"Nissan, am I dead or am I going insane?" she whispered to him.

"Neither" he replied hugged her tighter. She looked at him with disbelief but did not hesitate she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry out all the pain that gathered in her when they were apart. He did not know why she was crying, he just held her and tried to give her comfort. He noticed that the Kinto family had decided to leave them alone in the room for which he was grateful.

"Hinata what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Neji why didn't you come home? If you were alive why didn't you come back?" she cried.

"I did not know where my home was, I was badly injured and I lost my memory." He explained quietly. "I still don't remembered most things." He continued.

" I missed you so much, you can't even imagine how much it hurt me that you were said to be dead." She began. "When they said you died during the battle I felt like dying myself. Father would not forgive me that I survived and that you and Hanabi passed away."

"Hanabi?"

"Yes she died, as well as Naruto, Shikamaru, TenTen and most of our friends." She kept crying. "Father kept telling me that I should have died and that you both should have lived. I wish I was dead then. It all hurt so much." She tugged into his embrace. He felt tears coming to his eyes, she missed him, she was in pain because of his death, which meant she must have cared about him. He wished he had been there for her, that he had stood by her side when her father was scolding her for surviving. He should have been there to defend her. He failed her. He felt anger at the old Hyuga, she was in pain and he only made her pain worst. No father should treat his child like that, he would never treat his child like that. He kept rocking her in his arms until the crying stopped.

"Neji will you come back home with me?" she asked him.

"Yes I will." He replied.

She spend rest of the day meeting the Kinto family. She was extremely grateful to them hearing what they did for Neji. If not for them he wouldn't have lived… and nothing was more important to her. She met the children Neji was so fond of and immediately established a good contact with them. Lady Kyoto admired the gentile girl who moved around with elegancy and charm, it was clear that this was a person with a good heart, and she was really warmly welcome in their home. Her close relation to Neji only made her more welcome and easier accepted. The negotiations were fast and precise and a team would be sent to take care of the family, and only then would she and Neji return. She had been invited to stay in the house which she accepted gratefully. She was given a room just next to Neji's and she eat dinner with them. They spent most of the evening talking, she told Neji about the changes that took place in Konoha, about her work in the hospital with the kids, he told her about the life in this household, about accidents that happened with the kids. She did not mention Hizashi at all, she noticed he was very reserved towards her just like several years before, and she kept wondering how much he really remembered. Later that evening they went to their bedrooms and went to sleep alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime at night he felt a soft and warm body lay down next to him. He automatically extended his arms so that she could come closer and put his head in her hair. She smelled so nice. Soon she was asleep in his arms, and he kept dreaming about her. That smell was so familiar, as if he had contact with it before. New memories emerged. The garden, she was standing there looking so sad and beautiful, then he remembered the kisses that when after, her body wrapped around his, his body in her, her touch and her scent. He remembered how he wanted her, and how she responded to him. He hugged her tighter looking at her in her sleep. He was surprised. He was surprised with those last memories. He knew he loved her, but going so crazy, being her first and taking her was something he did not expect. She woke up, and looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back and accepted all his love.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Neji woke feeling happy. He found his home and it was not a building but it was a person. A very special person who at the moment was laying next to him. He gently moved a tress of her hair from her cheek. She was perfect, beautiful, kind, generous, and all his. He woke her up with a kiss, she looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning" he replied kissing her once more.

He helped her wash and get dressed having fun at the same time. She was amazed with the change, she never saw him so happy, smiling so often and being so tender to her. Their first night was rather fast and full of anger and despair, but this last night was what she had been dreaming about. This was the Neji she saw in her dreams.

The day was rather peaceful, Neji had to attend to his duties, and Hinata decided to take care of the children while he was working. She got to met Maya Akira's cat, and she walked around the garden with the girls. She was surprised with the girl's knowledge and the source of it, that was Neji. They knew the names of many flowers and they were interested in learning more. She liked spending time with children and these children were very kind and loving, so she got along with them very well. Looking at them she thought about her little son, and she wondered if he would grow up to be such a nice and loving child. Thinking of Neji and his latest change, she couldn't doubt that Hizashi would be an equally good person as his father.

The Kinto adults observed their friend and his relative closely and were a bit disturbed by their sudden closeness. They knew Hinata and Neji were cousins but being loving relatives does not mean behaving like a marriage. They couldn't not notice the similes, the touches and the warmth in their eyes. Lord Ryu decided to talk about it with Neji.

"I see you are very glad of finding your family." He began what seemed an innocent conversation.

"Yes I am, my family is not perfect but having a family is a very important thing to me." Neji replied.

"Your cousin Hinata is a very nice girl, you said your fathers were twin brothers, right?" Lord Ryu wanted to make sure he understood their relation correctly.

"Yes, her father is the head of the clan, and my father was his twin." Replied Neji.

"So your father is dead?" noticed Lord Kinto.

"Yes he was killed many years ago." Neji sadly looked down at the floor.

"It must have been a tragedy for you, do you know who killed him?" Lord Kinto dug further in Neji's past.

"I was a small child then, so yes it hurt me. Who killed him? Hinata's father did, and other relative from the main family…" came a quiet reply.

"What brother would do such a thing?" Kinto demanded "And what's with the main family and branch family thing, and why do you carry that curse mark?"

"My father was sacrificed for the clan. Lord Hisashi is the head of the clan, and his children are the main branch. My father was born second therefore he was placed in the branch family. The role of the branch family is to make sure the main family is safe."

"I see, but that cruse mark?"

"It's a way of controlling us, if we ever oppose the main family we will die." Neji finished his explanation.

"I must admit I am not sure if I like your family at all. I would never hurt any of the children or relatives. And I certainly would not brand my own grandchildren for being born after Akira. What a family." He murmured the last words to himself.

"You love her don't you?" he came straight forward to the topic he was thinking about from the beginning.

"Yes, I loved her all my life." Neji replied.

"Do you know that it's wrong to love a close relative like that?" Lord Kinto shot precisely at the topic.

"Maybe it is, but in our family it is acceptable. What will not be accepted is that she is the Heir and I am from the branch family, that meaning that if she chose to be with me should would be banished to the branch family as well." Neji explained his opinion looking straight forward at Lord Kinto.

"Your family is very strange." Came a brief comment. The conversation was over. Later that day Lord Kinto told their children to stay off the topic, and that nothing could be done as well. If he understood correctly the moment they come back home, they will never be together again. It was sad in a way. Sad that clan rules ruled their life. But maybe that way it would be better.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Hinata sent a message to Konohagakure about the contacts she signed. But she did not mention Neji. Now they only had to await the arrival of a team who would take care of the Kinto Family. Both Neji and Hinata feared more attacks might occur so they could not leave the family unprotected. You can never be too careful when it comes to kidnappers.

The fifth night Hinata spent in the household was very hot. She could not sleep, she slipped out the bed to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. Neji's arm held her tightly but she managed to leave without waking him up. Instead of coming back to Neji's room, she stepped into the garden and admired the starry sky. Then she heard a sound, she came back into the house and turned on her byakugan. She noticed the attacker standing over a child who tried to hide in one of the rooms. The child was partially tied up, his mouth covered with tape and his hands tied. The man grabbed the kid and force him out to the garden, but the boy would not give up, he began to run further into the garden and that's when Hinata appeared. She jumped right between the kidnapper and the child. Before he knew it several precise strikes where done by her gentile hands. She untied the Akira and told him to stay close to her. With her byakugan she could see other attackers hidden in the garden and she awaiting their move. She had to protect the child and counterattacking could endanger him. Then she noticed the kunai thrown at them. She skillfully took her position and with swift moves dogged them all.

He noticed she was gone just several minutes after she left. The bed was so empty without her. He guessed that she had gone for some water, but she did not come back. He began to worry, and soon made him move. He noticed the fight in the garden while walking towards the kitchen where he supposed she was. He turned on his byakugan and noticed other attackers. One was already dead in front of her but other where surrounding her and Akira. His moves were a surprise to the kidnappers, he dragged their attention to him by killing several of their members, but not all.

He noticed the attacker approaching her from behind, she noticed him as well but Akira holding her tightly made it impossible for her to move fast enough to avoid the strike. She feel to the ground still trying to hide Akira with her own body. She could hear Neji screaming her name, but then everything turned black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up in the hospital. She could hear some voices coming from the corridor.

"Fortunately the kunai did not reach her heart. This is the only reason why she is still alive. Her lungs are damaged, and her heart is in a very bad condition. I don't know what happened to her earlier, but she must have serious heart problems from some time now."

"She had a serious heart injury several years ago. But I thought it had been healed." She could hear Neji.

"Her condition is very bad, I heard that in your village there is a great doctor, I think she should be taken home as soon as her condition will allow it." The second voice must have been of a doctor. "She needs much better health care then we can give her here."

"When can she be moved?" she heard Lord Kinto.

"Give her two or three days, and she should be able to travel." The doctor spoke again.

"Then I will organize everything." Lord Kinto replied. "Neji stay here with her, she will need you. And I will take care of everything."

"Thank you Lord Kinto." Neji replied.

"No it is I who should be taking you, you saved my family twice, and that is something I could never repay to you both." Lord Kinto spoke the last time before he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji walked into her room and sat on her bed just next to her.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, I've been in worst condition then this" she tried to convince him. "During the battle I was really badly injured, and since then I do not take active part in missions as a ninja."

"Why haven't you told me before?" he demanded.

"I didn't want to worry you, I knew you would blame yourself and the Chunin exam for it, and I don't want that." She replied quietly.

"You shouldn't have risked your life, you should be home not on this mission." He was really angry.

"If I hadn't come here, I wouldn't have found you." She whispred.

"Maybe it would be better if you wouldn't have met me at all, then there would be no fatal Chunin exam for you, so much pain would be taken away from your life… It's all my fault." He leaned down in pain and covered his face with his hands. He was crying. He was crying for her.

"No, don't say that!" she almost yelled at him. "Don't you ever say that you regret meeting me…" she began to cry herself. If she hadn't had met him she would have never know love, she would have never had Hizashi and she would never be happy.

Soon she was buried in his arms, crying her pain and despair out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later a team from Konoha arrived to take care of the Kinto family. And as that duty was finally taken away from Neji they could head home.

Lord Hashobi and Ryu decided to take part in the trip as well. They both had to make sure their friends made it home safe.

The trip was rather slow but Hinata's condition did not allow them to move any faster. Neji felt bad about her state and he was desperate to bring her to Tsunade as fast as possible.

On the fifth day of the trip they finally made it to Konoha. Before entering the town Hinata asked them to stop next to the rocks. She showed Neji all the names of all their friends who died. Only then did he realize the lost Konoha suffered. When he noticed his own name he felt even worst. Hanabi, TenTen, Shikamaru and Naruto, it was like a bad dream you could never wake up from.

Their next stop was at the hospital where Tsunade immediately took care of Hinata. She was really surprised to see Neji, but she did not comment. Soon came Sakura accompanied by Lee. When they both noticed Neji they made a scream and ran up to meet him. Lee simply jumped and hugged him and Sakura had to pinch herself to make sure her eyes were not mistaking her. That moment Sakura came up to Hinata's bed Neji noticed the child she was holding. Hizashi being again in his mother's arms made a loud cry and began to play with her long hair. She simply smiled at him and gently kissed him cheek. Neji did not know what to say or do. Thousands of thought came to his head, hundreds of unanswered questions. Whose was this child? Why did she not mention it? He just stood there starring at mother and child and could not believe his eyes. The child has the byakugan he noticed, it must be her child, it must be a Hyuga. But before he could ask any of his questions in came Lord Hyuga demanding to see his daughter at once.


	12. Chapter 12

Lord Hyuga walked in. First thing he noticed was Hinata in bed. He ran up to her asking her how she felt and if everything was ok. Then he turned to Tsunade demanded details of his daughters treatment. He leaned down to take his grandson, and then when he turned around he finally noticed him. He was in total shock.

"Neji? Is that really you?" he asked. Then he walked up to him and gave him a smile. This was something Neji had never seen before, the only thing that came to his mind was that Konoha and its citizens changed a lot during his absence.

"Yes sir." He replied. " I was injured during the battle and then saved by Lord Ryu Kinto who is standing on your left. He treated me when I was injured and he took me in when I lost my memory."

Lord Hyuga turned to the newcomer. "Thank you, there are no words to tell you sir how grateful I am. If there is anything the Hyuga clan can do to repay this dept to you, then please name it."

"Thank you Lord Hyuga, but Neji and Hinata had already made it up to us by saving my heir from being kidnapped twice. That is how Lady Hinata got injured so badly, which makes me very sad. In gratitude we came here to help reunite your family, we meaning me and my son." He turned to Lord Hashobi and presented him to Lord Hyuga.

Lord Hyuga smiled at Neji and the Kinto family members.

"I almost forgot, Neji you are probably surprised with our new family member. This is my grandson Hizashi Hyuga." He said presenting the child to the people gathered in the room. Neji looked at the child, so this is Hinata's child. He remembered her words about her father wanting her to marry someone and her dismissal of the idea. Then he remembered the night they spent together before the battle, something deep inside him whispered that she would never had betrayed him, even after his alleged death. Things finally began to add up. He was terrified. This child had to be his. And admitting the fact to Lord Hyuga would mean that Hizashi would be branded with the curse mark. It would mean he would be banned to the branch family. On the other hand it would mean he and Hinata had a reason to be together, maybe marry each other and lead a happy life together. He felt they needed to talk, he looked in her eyes and she nodded her head.

All the people in the room observed Neji's reaction to the child. Lord Hyuga was surprised with the intensivity of Neji glare from the child to Hinata and back. Lord Ryu and Hashobi did not need to ask, for both it was evident who Neji was for this child and this surprise was sudden and unforeseen.

"Lord Kinto I hope you will accept an invitation to our house. Friends of Neji and Hinata will always be warmly welcome in our household." Lord Hiashi turned to the guests.

Soon they all went to the Hyuga compound. Hinata was let out of the hospital on her own request, the risk was minimal so Tsunade did not protest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she entered her room she could hear Neji walk in. He walked up to her and looked at the child she was holding.

"He is mine, isn't he?" he asked her.

"Of course he is." She replied.

"What do you want to happen know?" he demanded. "If Lord Hiashi finds out… you know the clan rules. Hizashi would be banished from the main house just because of me being his father… "

"I know" She replied. "What do you want?" she asked back to him.

"I want you and Hizashi to be happy. I want to be his father and your husband." He whispered. "But I will do everything to protect you both, even if it means hiding the fact that he is my son."

"I don't care if I lose my position in the main house, and I don't want Hizashi to be in the same pain I was all my life. Being the heir was my curse, and I won't let his suffer from it." She proclaimed.

"Do you mean…" he began. "So you mean you want to admit that I am his father?"

"Yes, you are his father and you deserve to be his father in all the meanings of that word." She replied.

Those words made his heart flood with many unnamed emotions.

"Will you marry me Hinata?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "Of course I will." He could see happiness in her eyes.

"Are you sure, once we say it in public there will be no turning back." He warned her.

"There is no turning back already, I never break my word that is my nindo. I want to marry you and I will do it." She came closer to him. "Would you like to begin your father duties now?" she asked him, and when he nodded his head she gave him the most precious thing she had, their son.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking care of their guests Lord Hyuga decided to speak with Neji about his whereabouts during this last year. He could not find him in his old room, so he went to Hinata's to ask about him. When he entered the room he saw a most surprising sight. Neji was holding Hizashi in his arms, the little Hyuga was playing with his long hair and smiling at him. Neji was smiling back at the child. Hinata was just next to them, watching carefully for the moment to take Hizashi back. They looked so beautiful together. All three with dark hair, pale skin, byakugan eyes. They looked like a family. Something inside him whispered that they did not look like relatives, they looked like a family! The puzzle he was trying to solve ever since Hinata told him about her pregnancy began to add up. The father of the child was supposed to be dead. She was sure the child would have the byakugan. The child did in fact have a very strong byakugan. The child looked like a Hyuga in every detail. In that moment the last bit of information came into place, he looked like a Hyuga because he was 100 percent Hyuga. He could not look in any other way simply because there was no other blood in his veins. Lord Hyuga felt like his world just collapsed. He was terrified.


	13. Chapter 13

Lord Hiashi could not believe his eyes. And he could not believe the things he had just deducted. He came closer to Neji and Hinata but he did not say a word about his assumption. He decided that he had to make sure first, then he would take actions. What actions those would be he did not know yet, but it would depend on Neji's and Hinata's cooperation.

"I think we need to talk." He said to Neji.

Faced to Lord Hiashi Neji could tell something was wrong, but he had no other choice but to give the child back to Hinata and follow his lord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When entering the office Lord Hyuga did not come to the point at once. He sat down himself and Neji stood up proudly.

"So what is so important that you wanted to talk about it so late Hyuga-sama?" asked Neji politely.

"I wanted to ask you what are you going to do now." Replied Lord Hyuga.

"What do you mean?" demanded Neji.

"What are you going to do about Hinata and your child." Explained Hiashi. Neji drawed back his breath, their secret had been exposed so fast, and from the look on Hiashi's face he could not tell anything.

"I want to marry her." He replied.

"Marry her? You a branch family member want to marry the Heir of our clan?" lord Hyuga wanted to make sure Neji knows the situation.

"Yes I do. And I want to be the father to my son." Neji continued.

"And are you aware that according to Hyuga laws Hinata and your child will be banished from the main house because of it?" Lord Hyuga demanded.

"Yes I know, but I know on the other hand that there are no other heirs to the clan then Hinata and Hizashi. Hanabi is dead, and you have no other legal children to take the name of Hyuga. If you banish Hinata and Hizashi you will kill the clan, other members will start fighting for power and as consequence the clan will fall apart." Neji said explaining a point which Lord Hyuga also realized the moment he saw Neji with Hizashi. He was surprised Neji realized all the nuances in their current situation so quickly. But he was a genius so things like this should not be a surprise, he thought later.

"What if I propose to you something better for Hinata and Hizashi?" asked Lord Hyuga.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"I will give you your freedom back, but there is a price…" Lord Hiashi began. "You will have to leave Konoha and my daughter. And never come back."

Neji could feel the hate he used to have for the main clan come back, he could feel his throat get dry and he could feel is muscles get stiff.

"I will never agree to such terms." He replied briefly.

"Even at the price of your death for disobeying me?"

"My life has not worth for me. Hinata is all that matters."

Hiashi could feel a strange kind of anxiety hearing those words, so he loved her that much, that strong, when did this happen? He thought to himself.

"What if I give you another way?" Lord Hyuga proposed feeling that Neji's anger was getting hard to control.

"And what would that be?"

"I will agree to this marriage, and to Hinata and Hizashi to remain in the main house, but you have to promises me that you will never forget your place. My intention is to stay in power as long as possible, and to prepare Hizashi for the role of the leader, meaning that the period when Hinata will rule the clan be minimal. Nevertheless you will have to obey me, and later her. If I even find out that you've hurt my daughter in any way I will kill you personally."

Lord Hiashi quickly left the room not willing to see Neji's surprised face. He knew he just agreed to all the things Neji and Hinata wanted, but for the good of the clan there was no other way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji came to her bed in the middle of the night. She smiled in her sleep feeling him lay down next to her.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" she replied.

"Your father agreed to our wedding." He whispered again. This time she did not remain asleep, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Finally some good news, so when are we going to announce it?"

"As soon as possible, we will talk about the details with your father tomorrow." Neji told her taking her into his arms and laying his head next to her. Soon both were asleep holding on tightly to each other, finally happy.


End file.
